The Meeting of Powers
by Oblivion772
Summary: Another new transfer student appears a few months after Yu. What is he hiding, and why do they feel a strange aura around him? Major O.C's, but they are very well thought out. T for mental exploration, cursing, and violence. All of them are main characters. None are really mentioned more then others.


Chapter One.

A/N

Hello hello! This is my first attempt at a Persona fanfic, I don't care if your violent, but please review. There will be major O.C's in this. I have not actually written the story for them, but I have all of it in my head. There will be several different ones, and there will be mentions of life in other countries and flashbacks. The basic storyline will not change, but there will be some changes to it. I may even expand the story a bit, make an extra part to it. I will try to keep the chapters around 3k-4k per chapter. I hope you enjoy, because i'm going to make this a big project. ;) Enjoy!  
July, 14  
It had only been a few months since Yu had just transferred here, but according to the rumor mill, which lets face it, is basically 99% false, they were getting yet another student from Gekkoukan High. A school different then the one that Yu had been to, and one that Yosuke hadn't gone to either. Some kids actually asked a teacher about it...that was Chie and Yosuke. They seemed to like sticking their noses into things they didn't really care about. Why should they care about who was going to be here? Which was exactly what Yu was thinking earlier, and what Mr. Morooka was thinking now as they approach him to ask him just what he thought they were going to.  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Yosuke whispers to Yu as they stop just before they finally reach the front desk of the classroom, much to the annoyance of Mr. Morooka who rolls his eyes, ignoring them and trying to do his paperwork. Mostly tests that he's being 'forced' to correct. "I mean, will he even listen to us?"  
"Well, I didn't even really see the point in the first place..." Yu says, scratching the back of his neck nervously and looking at them almost as though accusing them. "But you guys kind of forced me to take part in this." Yu knew that Morooka for some reason hated him. He had to know from how he yelled at him the minute he walked in.  
"Do you brats want anything other then to waste my time?!" Mr. Morooka snarls to the other people standing in front of his desk, standing up with a slam to the desk. For some reason he seemed to be in even a worse mood then usual. Probably because Yu could always answer his impossibly hard questions correctly.  
"Well, Mr. Morooka." Chie says, trying to keep all hints of hate out of her voice, even though she sounds incredibly sarcastic. "We were wondering if you knew anything about the transfer student they said would be coming here."  
"Oh, that worthless piece of garbage." He says with a huff, turning his head to the side as though to say he doesn't even want to look at them. "Some jerk ruffian from Gekkoukan. His name was Itara something." But them he turns to Chie and sneers while continuing on with his rant, his crooked teeth sticking out grossly. "But don't you even think about trying something little girl because he's a third year. You won't even be seeing him." And so he sits back down, muttering about teenagers, crime, and something about raging hormones.  
With small sighs of disappointment, they turn away and hurry back out of the classroom before he can suck them back into his completely nonsense lecture. Once outside though, they roll their eyes and Yosuke turns back to the door. "Man." He says, staring at the door in irritation. "We didn't get ANY information from that. Not that I really expected him to help us at all."  
"Well actually." Yu says, raising a hand as though to quiet down the other students. "He did say something about his name being Itara." But before he can continue the deduction, Kanji steps up from the stairs that lead down to the first year hallway.  
"Hey, Senpai!" He says, waving with the hints of a smile. He dashes the rest of the way to his new-found friends. "What are you guys doing just standing there?" He says, stopping near where the hall opens out more.  
"Well," Chie says, rapping her knuckles on the wall softly with an annoyed look. "We were trying to find out the name of the new transfer student, but Mr. Morooka was no help. As expected." She says, keeping the exasperated look upon her face. "We only found out that his name may or may not be Itara."  
"Itara?" A vile scratch like voice asks angrily from the stairs that both lead up to the third year hall, and lead down to the second year halll. "I thought I told that bastard what my name was." He mutters, walking down the other stairwell. Only to be stopped by the other people standing by the door to a room he never bothered to check.  
"Yo, wait!" Yosuke calls, taking a few steps, reaching out with his hand. "Are you Itara? The new transfer student?" He asks, looking at the slightly taller male with long gelled back incredibly red hair, a clean brand new school outfit on, and a dark frown on his face, a hoop eyebrow ring on, and a small bit of ink poking from the top of his shirt, reaching just to his collarbone.  
"I am NOT Itara. I am a new student though." He says, rolling his eyes and reaching his hand out moodily to Yosuke. "My name is Ikari. That stupid Morooka got my name wrong." He says, turning his head away from the younger students in front of him.  
With a slight glance at the others now behind him, Yu attempts to say something to the upperclassman, only to have him snort and storm down the stairs. Once again, he looks behind himself and all the people behind him give him varying ways of signifying that they don't know. Yosuke shrugs, Chie mutters "I don't know." , and Kanji rubs his neck nervously.  
"Well...we should probably get going now." Yosuke says, turning so hes the leader of the group. But then he looks over to Kanji. "You wanna come with us?"  
But Kanji shakes his head almost apologetically. "Nah, sorry. My mom has to go get a shipment of fabric. I gotta go run the front counter for her." He says; shouldering a small bag and starts to leave. "I'll see you guys on the school trip though."  
"Huh." Yu says, looking at Kanji's back as he walks out the door. "I completely forgot the first years are going on the trip too." He says with a small shrug and turns back to the door also. "Do you guys know what ingrediants you need?"  
"Well, Yukiko said she had a list." Chie responds, walking after him with Yosuke. "Shes going to meet us there though. So for now I don't really know. But...you know...heheh..." And so Yosuke and Yu just look at each other hesitatingly, unsure whether or not its safe to follow her.

Ikari was simply walking around the new town he had moved into. Inaba, it was pathetic compared to the other places he had lived in over the years. First he had been in Tokyo for many years of his life, then he had gone over to Germany, where he went to the Waldorf school, he actually had many friends there, more then he ever had before in any place he had been in. It was actually only around 8, but he had moved to Gekkoukan High when Tsuri, a friend he had from Japan had insisted on paying for the rest of his education. He had lived with him and Tsuri's other friends, Saki and Hangetsu. But he decided that the life was not for him, and he had moved to Inaba to live on his own once again.  
He was actually going on the school trip too, as punishment for being extremely late for the meeting when he met his teachers. Much to his hate, Morooka was there too, and decided that the best punishment was to have him go along and watch over the perimeter to make sure no one escaped. He nearly made it sound like a concentration camp. But it wasn't like Ikari would even stay there if he had any choice about it. He would just dash of when they thought he was patrolling. But he would have to stay for most of the first day, if not the entire day, and so he actually was looking for some stores where he could get some food. So far he just got some tofu and a few sodas. But he had not gone out of the main shopping district yet, but he did know about a store he heard some people talking about. That was actually where he was right now. It was named July...or maybe June. Some kind of month. Not that he had even bothered to look at the signs. He had more then enough time to do so though, since the campout was tomorrow though, he wanted to get at least a little bit of sleep.  
He didn't want to ask anyone for directions since it was kind of awkward to walk up to someone you didn't know and ask them where you were trying to find. So he went through a restaurant, a hardware store, and a tv department before he finally found the thing he was looking for, the grocery outlet. He knew that technically he was supposed to make curry, but he had never liked curry too much, thought it was just too strange. So he had decided to make sushi, a type of sushi that you eat in a bowl, rice on the bottom and raw meat and vegetables on top. Most of the people in the modern time found this dish disgusting, but Ikari never lost his love for this dish through his years of life. It was easy to make, and it had variety. But he didn't expect to run into other students here.

Yu and Yosuke were just looking through the rice for what they liked. Yukiko and Chie had dragged them here, so they sure as hell were gonna make sure the meal was at least partially edible. And so they had decided to pick their own rice to make sure they could eat that, cause their pretty sure that they heard Chie talk about putting coffee in it. But they were shocked out of their minds when a hand reached in between them and snatched some white rice from the shelf. After having yelled out in shock, they whirl around to see Ikari looking at them strangely as they look at him in wide eyes.  
"What?" He asks, putting his small bag of rice into a hand held basket thats held around his elbow. He looks at them with an arched brow, red-orange eyes seeming nearly annoyed. "I wanted some rice and you guys were in the way. " With another strange eyebrow movement, he walks down the isle, being stopped by Yosuke calling after him.  
"Hey, wait!" He says reaching out a bit with his hand, his voice actually causing the older man to turn around, only arching his head back to look at them, his hair riding over his shoulders. "What are you doing at Junes Itara?" He asks, putting on a friendly smile and waving to him.  
With a sigh, he massages the bridge of his nose and turns to face them completely. "It's Ikari, not Itara. And what do you think? I'm getting food for that dumbass school trip." He says, thrusting the basket forward, giving them another wacky look that clearly says he thought they should already know this.  
"But..." Yu says looking to Ikari as well with a just as strange look. "Third years aren't going on the trip are they?" He asks, still not really sure what goes on in his new school. But once again, Ikari rolls his eyes and speaks again.  
"No, most of them aren't supposed to." He says setting the basket atop one of the shorter counters, putting his basket over the boxes of noodles. To tell the truth, now that they look at him closer up, he's not all to tall, only about 5 foot 7 or something close to that. "But Morooka gave me this as a punishment for being late to the staff meeting. But then again..." He mutters, patting the top of his head nervously.  
"...But what?" Yosuke asks, nearly scared that he's actually having a conversation with the older teen thats now dressed out of his school chlothes, and in a leather jacket that he ripped of most of the middle part so that it only goes up to the bottom of his chest, and he seemed to rip of part of the sleeves so that even though they were too long, they look rugged and nearly angry. It must have been a coat that was too big for him. He also has, under his black leather jacket that has rugged shoulder pads with spikes on them, he also has a shirt that seems too big as well, a low white colored v-neck shirt. He has a spiked belt on as well, and for some reason, ripped skin tight black jeans with red pockets and borderings.  
"Well..." He says, suddenly looking a bit nervous. He didn't seem to be the kind of person that would be like that. "I did come in right after a...well, a fight with some people. I didn't have anywhere to put my pipe." He finishes. Looking down kinda angrily. "They just wouldn't listen to what I was saying."  
Ikari had gone back to the apartment that he had been able to rent out with the help of Tsuri. Tsuri was a succesful docter in the area around Gekkoukan, so he actually made quite a lot of money. He didn't have a huge mansion like many of his colleages, instead he had a small house of his own, three bedroom, two bath. Ikari had to sleep on the couch when he was with them. Tsuri had the main bedroom, and he allowed Saki and Hangetsu to live with him. They were actually quite loud sometimes, even though Tsuri and Saki were quite serious. Hangetsu made most of the noise, he was just that kind of person. Their friendship really made no sense at all. Tsuri was the sole cook until Ikari appeared and had helped him with all the foods axcept desserts. It was just luck that they both were experts with sushi. So, since Tsuri actually has too much money, he had allowed Ikari to leave on the condition that he get a part-time job and cover half of his rent, it was like a lesson in responsibility. So Ikari got a job at the gas station outside of the shopping district, it didn't pay too bad, and didn't really require much social skills.  
Ikari had actually been here about a week. He had gotten a decent amount of food for the next week or so. And he had actually brought a few pots and pans with him. Tsuri had insisted on giving him all the money he needed to get basic furnishing and helped him move here to...well, Hangetsu had helped him since he worked in the packaging and delivering business anyway. So, while his apartment was a little underfurnished, it was actually a little cosy. It was nothing like his apartment back when he went to Waldorf. Then, he had only four rooms, and it was only a few meters wide. But now, it had a seperate kitchen and living room, as well as another bathroom and a bedroom that had a small balcony that branched from the bedroom.  
The bathroom had a bath and shower, as well as a toilet, as was expected. But it had no sink in there. Not that he ever used the sink, he did use it every night before bed though. There was a sink in the kitchen, a mini fridge, a small box freezer, a stove, and a counter. He had gotten a bed for his room, as well as a dresser and a smaller drawer that he put the other things in besides his clothes. He had brought all the clothes he had with him, and all his toiletries and the different medicines that Tsuri had decided to teach him how to use. He basically had his own medicinal degree now, and had entirely filled the cabinet with different medicines and bandages. He had gotten a tiny coffee table for the living room so he could eat there. He also had a small pillow to sit on when he was eating. He didn't have much else in there besides his television and his several game systems he had. He didn't have much fresh food in his fridge, just enough to make sushi and a lot of rice in his cabinets, most of the things he got were fast food and microwavable meals that he made in the oven. He usually drank energy drinks and soda as well. Many people had lectured him to eat better. He just ignored them.  
But he had put the food he bought in Junes today in the fridge and had to go to the night shift at the gas station, he changed into the red and white outfit, and headed to the MOEL gas station, putting on his baseball cap that for some reason they required you to wear. Ikari put it on backwards and walked from his apartment and walked the few streets to the gas station, shouldering a small knapsack that he had from when he lived in Germany. It was colored like the german flag, his friend Kreiger had made it for him. He even embroidered the most poetic thing that Kreiger had said when he had spoken to Ikari for the first time.  
"Life is not meant to be used up at full tilt, it is not meant to be a battle between you and your emotions. It is meant to be cherished with care greater then a mother's care for her child. Do not waste your life with this type of style. Live your life as you play your games." Of course, the man is german. So he put it both in the japanese translation, and the german original. "Das Leben ist nicht dazu gedacht, sich mit voller Kraft eingesetzt werden, es ist nicht als ein Kampf zwischen Ihnen und Ihren Emotionen. Es soll mit Sorgfalt größer als die Fürsorge einer Mutter für ihr Kind gepflegt werden. Sie Ihr Leben vergeuden nicht mit diese Art von Stil. Lebe dein Leben, wie Sie Ihre Spiele zu spielen. " Ikari had not spoken german too well even when he lived there, so sometimes he needed help with the language. Kreiger had given him a translator so that whatever the person said, it appeared on a screen.  
As he arrives at the gas station, he simply nods to the other man whos leaving for home, a teen with silver hair and a goofy smile. He waves at Ikari and walks down the street that Ikari had just come from. Carrying a small plastic bag with him. With a sigh, Ikari walks up to the car arriving at the gas station. It's a silver colored car with a slightly tall man with a hard boiled look about him in it. Ikari walks out, lighting a cigarette as he grabs one of the nozzles and turning to the man, taking a small whiff and asking him, as a small bit of smoke puffs from his mouth. "Regular okay?" The man nods, and Ikari turns, putting the nozzle to the cars opening for gas, shoving it in almost carelessly. With a tiny bit of confusion he turns back to the man.  
"You shouldn't be smoking." He says, actually going so far as to pluck the smoke from his mouth, getting a dark glare from Ikari. With a nearly as dark look, the man glares back. "How old are you?" He asks, dropping the cigarette and crushing it into the ground.  
"Pah." Ikari snorts, checking the gas limit quickly and looking back at him. "I'm 18." He says, putting his hands into his pockets. "Perfectly legal for me to buy and smoke cigarettes." Again he snorts when the man falls silent. Ikari pulls out the nozzle quickly and turns back to him. "That'll be 7441 yen. You can pay in the store. Just go to the front desk."  
The man nods, and Ikari sigh, once again massaging the bridge of his nose and sighing in exasperation. He couldn't help but think that this would be a very long day at work. Not that it truly was, after that, he didn't have to deal with basically anyone. He only had to sell a few snacks to some teenagers and give some woman some cigarettes. He had returned to his house at 12, having started work at 8, and having been exhausted, had actually managed to fall asleep nearly immediatly. He had already cooked his rice for the campout tomorrow and had packed the few things he thought he would need. An old pair of red colored jeans that he used during swimming, a knife to slice the fish and such, and the stupid track suit they made him wear. To tell the truth, he wasn't excited about this at all. He just wanted to get it over with. Little did he know the many strange things that would be happening to him during the trip.


End file.
